Anniversaire
by Liclick
Summary: Titre absolument pas original, je m'en excuse. Petit OS écrit pour l'anniversaire de Crisalys Nara, que j'adore! Joyeux anniversaire!


Bonjour/bonsoir à tous! (eh oui, parce que j'ai l'habitude d'updater à une heure du matin) J'ai écrit cet OS pour l'anniversaire de **Crisalys Nara **(j't'adore, ma Crisa adorée!) qui était dimanche dernier (moi, en retard? Jamais.) J'hésitais un peu à le publier, puis, durant une nuit d'insomnie où je venais de finir les deux romans de Death Note, je me suis décidée. (Je sais que ma vie vous intéresse, hein?) Bref, voici cet OS écrit en un seul jet et en deux heures, qui fait exactement mille mots si on excepte mon blabla habituel. Bonne lecture!

**Attention:** Cet écrit parle d'hommes qui aiment et font des choses pas très catholiques avec d'autres hommes donc, si cela en gêne certains, qu'ils s'abstiennent de lire!

**Disclamer:** Rien ne m'appartient, sauf les couvertures du lit et les bagues! Le reste est aux CLAMP.

* * *

><p>Le soleil se levait lentement, laissant apparaître des traces ocres et violettes qui maculaient le ciel d'un bleu glacial et teintaient les quelques nuages d'un rose tendre. L'air était sec et froid, le sol recouvert de neige, du verglas remplaçant les flaques d'eau, des cristaux transparents s'accrochant aux arbres rachitiques. C'était une belle journée d'été, à Seles.<p>

Dans une des chambres du château de pierre blanche, enlacé avec Kurogane au milieu d'un immense lit aux draps défaits et froissés, Fye s'éveillait doucement. Il devait être huit heures du matin, et malgré le fait qu'ils n'ait presque pas dormi, Fye se sentait en pleine forme. En évitant de faire trop de bruit, pour ne pas réveiller Kurogane, il se redressa lentement et repoussa les couvertures de laine.

Sa peau se hérissa au contact de l'air glacé, et il frissonna, avançant les jambes tremblantes pour aller récupérer ses vêtements, négligemment jetés en un tas de tissu au bas du lit. Il passa avec difficulté son pantalon noir, puis sa longue tunique de lin blanc, dont il n'attacha même pas les boutons. Passant son éternel long manteau immaculé sur ses épaules, il entrouvrit la porte-fenêtre pour accéder au balcon. Le vent s'infiltra dans la pièce et lui fouetta le visage, faisant grogner le ninja dans son sommeil.

Il avait à peine posé son pied sur le sol qu'il ressentit une vive brûlure au talon. En poussant un juron à voix basse, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de mettre ses chaussures. En maugréant, il rentra à l'intérieur enfiler ses bottes fourrées puis ressortit, fermant le battant de la fenêtre derrière lui.

Il s'accouda à la rambarde en fer forgé, le dos légèrement penché en avant, ses cheveux d'un blond pâle volant dans le vent vif, ses yeux bleu azur scrutant le paysage enneigé. Au début, il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié Seles, y associant son frère jumeau et Ashura, mais quand Kurogane lui avait demandé d'y revenir, ensemble, pour le libérer de ses démons, il n'avait pas pu refuser. Et après la surpeuplée République de Hanshin, la capitale mortelle qu'était Tokyo, le corrompu pays d'Infinity... Il s'était rendu compte que malgré tout ce qu'il dirait ou penserait, Seles resterait sa nation d'origine, celle qui lui correspondait le mieux. Il avait remarqué qu'il aimait sentir le vent écorcher son épiderme, aimait contempler les déserts blancs, aimait se jeter dans la neige avec Kurogane avant de s'embrasser, d'un baiser brûlant et passionné, qui le réchauffait tandis que la neige les entourait...

Le bruit de la poignée de la fenêtre s'actionnant le sortit de ses pensées et il se retourna, un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage, apercevant l'homme aux cheveux passer sa main dans ses cheveux tout en râlant contre le froid, malgré l'épaisse couverture dans laquelle il était enroulé, puis courut se blottir dans les bras de Kurogane, qui les referma jalousement sur lui. Fye le sentit frissonner et il sourit contre sa peau hâlée. Il releva la tête pour un baiser qui lui fit perdre tous ses moyens tandis qu'il s'accrochait presque désespérément au dos de son amant, pour ne pas tomber. Quand ils se séparèrent, les yeux du ninja brillaient comme jamais, d'une lueur de tendresse qui fit chavirer le mage.

Puis Kurogane le saisit par la main et l'entraîna dans la chambre, jusqu'à l'armoire en bois blanc. Il ouvrit un des tiroirs sous les yeux intrigués de Fye et en sortit un écrin de soie noire, caché sous une pile de vêtements. Le blond sentit les larmes commencer à lui picoter les yeux. Alors il avait retenu que...?

Kurogane, toujours sans un mot, s'agenouilla devant le mage, qui sentit son cœur s'arrêter momentanément de battre, sous le trop-plein de sentiments qui le submergeait. Puis, en ouvrant la petite boîte, il demanda à son amant, la voix rendue encore plus rauque que d'habitude, sous le coup de l'émotion:

-Fye D. Flowright, acceptes-tu de m'épouser?

Il le regardait droit dans les yeux, rouge contre bleu, feu contre eau, rubis contre saphir, tandis que l'anneau, une fine bague en argent surmontée d'un saphir et d'un rubis, scintillait sur son coussin. Fye sentit les larmes dévaler son visage, tandis qu'il tombait à genoux devant l'autre, qui le serra tendrement, lui susurrant des mots d'amour à l'oreille. Au milieu de ses sanglots, le blond se mit soudainement à répéter en une litanie entrecoupée de hoquets:

-Je... Oui... Bien sûr que j'accepte, idiot!

Il sentit alors le ninja trembler contre lui, envahi par une mer d'émotions trop puissantes pour lui. Alors, d'un toute petite voix, il se redressa pour lui murmurer à l'oreille:

-Kurogane... Je... Aime-moi, reprit-il d'une voix devenue subitement ferme. S'il te plaît, aime-moi de tout ton être...

Il noua ses bras autour du cou du Japonais, qui le porta délicatement jusqu'au grand lit, pour l'y allonger. Sous lui, la respiration saccadée, les cheveux détachés qui s'éparpillaient sur l'oreiller, ses yeux brillants de désir et de larmes contenues, ses lèvres rouges et gonflées ainsi que ses pommettes teintées de rose le rendaient magnifique. Il tendit ses bras vers lui, et Kurogane se pencha pour l'embrasser...

OoOoOoOoO

Ils s'éveillèrent en même temps, vers quinze heures. Ils se regardèrent, puis se sourirent, tout en entrelaçant leurs doigts. Le mage se blottit contre Kurogane, déposant un baiser dans son cou et respirant profondément son odeur. Puis il eut un petit rire.

-Aujourd'hui, tu sais quel jour on est? Son sourire s'agrandit quand il vit son amant hocher la tête. Tu as fait ça en toute connaissance de cause? reprit-il.

-Tu croyais quoi, que j'allais oublier un jour aussi important? Abruti.

Fye sourit encore plus, heureux. Kurogane lui saisit le menton entre deux doigts, et cogna doucement son front avec le sien, son souffle chaud caressant ses lèvres. Sa main passa sur sa joue, frôlant sa tempe en une caresse appuyée et, dans le même mouvement, plaqua sa deuxième main dans le bas du dos du blond. Puis il chuchota avec amour:

-Joyeux anniversaire.

* * *

><p>Je le répète encore, joyeux anniversaire Crisa, la première auteur avec laquelle j'ai parlé, et ma précieuse bêta, officieusement bien sûr!<p> 


End file.
